


A collection of Undertale story tries

by Rust72



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust72/pseuds/Rust72
Summary: A few undertale stories I attempted to write but got bored with.





	1. Chapter 1

He’d put up with all of it.  
The fights, the hate, the verbal and sexual abuse. All, all, all, ALL of it. He would put up with it, for his brother.

Sans sat on the cold floor, his bones aching. Red ooze dripped from his pelvis, his breathing quick. It was his fault. If he had gotten home on time, Papyrus would have never of gotten mad at him. He was weak, a failure of a monster, his brother had said. And by now, sans was starting to believe it. In this world, it’s kill or be killed, and for him, it was just be killed. The door creaked open a crack, the light streaming in. Sans could hear Papyrus yelling at something, but couldn’t tell what it was. The door was then trusted open, causing sans to jump with surprise. Papyrus stood in front of him, his glare piercing through sans. “you know I do this for your own good.” He growled. Sans knew better to not to speak, so he nodded his head instead. The restraints were then removed and sans was lifted by his hoodie. The ground in his room wasn’t much better, but at least it was his safe zone, sort of. After a few moments, sans sat up. Papyrus had probably left now, so he was home alone. This was sans favorite time. He cleaned his bones and put on a new pair of shorts before pulling on his shoes and running out into the snow.  
It was just at the edge of Snowden, a spot where not many monsters went. There, a quiet snowman sat alone. Sans had stumbled upon him one day after a relatively bad fight with his brother. The snowman couldn’t move, attack, or do anything really. But the snowman did do something. He liked to sing. Sans liked to sit with the snowman and listen to his songs. After a while, sans asked a surprising question. “can I sing you something?” he asked. The snowman generously agreed, and that’s how sans discovered his voice.  
But today was different. As he approached the secret spot, he could usually hear the snowman’s voice, but today he heard something different. A girl’s voice, slow and beautiful sang out across the snowy landscape. Sans approached slowly, hesitant of what was ahead. As he pushed through the trees he was met with an amazing site. Sitting next to the snowman was a human girl. He hair a long brown and her long sheer white dress pooled around her. Her voice was beautiful. 

“Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over his sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night,”

She sang. Sans sat in amazement, not knowing what he should do. Finally, he inched forward, sitting on the other side of the snowman. 

“Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side,”

The girl lowered her voice, her eyes darting towards sans. Sans held his breath. Her eyes had no color, just black. A gold chain was attached on the outer parts of her eyes which then met at a medallion on her forehead. She was a goddess. The girl must have noticed sans’s fear, because she then turned and continued singing.

“And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky”

 

“Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out,”

Sans could feel his throat burn, tears temping to fall. 

“Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)  
And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side.”

She finished the song with a long sigh. Sans’s eyes never left her. The girl then turned to sans, her eyes calm. “the snowman has told me much about you.” She said suddenly. “o-oh, I uh.” Sans stuttered. He didn’t know quite what to say, she was just so normal. All the stories he had heard about humans where dark, but this human seemed so kind. Was it an act? The girl stuck out her lip childishly. Crawling like a cat, the girl approached sans. Her warm breath on his malleable made sans quiver. “I can tell you have doubts of me?” she said. “w-well um, you are a human, and um, I’m a monster so.” Sans swallowed. The girl sat back. “I’m not human.” She said surprised. “wait what!? Then what are you?” sans yelled. A large grin grew across her face.  
“I’m immortal.”


	2. Story 2: Underfell

You had played the game taking a pacifist rout. You could never kill anyone of them; they had become so important to you. But, something happened when you rebooted the game and began to play it again. This time you changed the files a little to unlock the secret character. But while you adjusted the files, you accidentally modified a file and couldn’t change it back. It didn’t seem to be affecting the game so you brushed it off. Starting the game you typed in your name. (Name), your gamer tag that you used all the time. It had become so common that people actually began to call you (name). So the game started, but a black screen was only shown. Then it happen. Your body was cold, unable to move. The world around you became dark and you lost your sight all together. You felt the seat you were sitting on disappear and your body became limp. You were falling, but where to? THUMP, you hit the ground hard. You sat up fast as you realized you could see. Where were you? The ground under you was soft, and you noticed that you were on a bed of yellow flowers. Yellow flowers? Oh no, this couldn’t happen. You jump up but fall back down in pain. Your knee is defiantly not in good shape. The warm gooey feeling of blood dripped down your leg and you wiped it off with your sleeve. Pain, you couldn’t believe you felt pain. So it wasn’t a dream. You had actually fallen into Mount Ebbot and was now in the world of Undertale. But something was off. Getting up slower, you began to limp forward. You were nervous knowing that ahead was Flowey. He would attempt to hit you with his “love pellets” or whatever he called it. With your knee in this shape you weren’t sure you could dodge them. What if you died down here? Would you restart or would you actually die? Brushing away the negative thought, you entered into a stony doorway and into a room with a small patch of grass. Flowey sat there in the middle, facing away from you. When you originally played the game, Flowey was your most hated character. Every time you saw him you would cuss at him from your seat at home. He was horrible, obnoxious, just down right disgusting. But as you approached him, he didn’t turn around. Was he screwing with you? You’ve seen on YouTube that when you restart the game, the characters seem to remember you. Maybe his was screwing with you. You got as close as you comfortably could before you spoke. “hey.” You growled. Flowey seemed to tremble from you voice, curing into a ball from fear. What was going on? You spoke again, but louder this time. “Hey!” this time, Flowey turned to you. You swallowed hard as you saw his petals were ripped and scuffed and his stem has small chunks taken out of it. But what hurt you the most was the tears that had seemed to permanently stain his little flower face. He wasn’t the Flowey you remembered. “a-ah.” He stuttered. You kneeled down in front of him, trying not to hurt your knee. You said nothing, just stared. “a-ah, Hu-human. W-why?” he stuttered. You didn’t know what to say, this defiantly wasn’t right. With a shaky breath you spoke. “What happened to you?” Flowey looked at you with curiosity but it soon turned to outright fear and sadness. “Down here, its kill or be killed, b-but, I don’t know how much more I can take.” He sobbed. What was this? Reaching down slowly, you wiped away a stray tear from his cheek. “Please, tell me what is happening.” You asked. Flowey looked up at you, staring as is he suddenly knew who you were. “y-you, you’re that human, aren’t you? The human from before?” he sniffed. So he did remember you. “Yes, I believe.” You said, looking around surroundings. “You, changed the files, didn’t you?” he said quietly. You didn’t look at his eyes. “Yeah, but I didn’t mean for this to happen.” You said, your voice filled with guilt. The two of you sat in silence, eyes never meeting. Finally, a small voice came from Flowey. “Can you fix it?” you could feel your soul quiver. You couldn’t just say no, but you were unsure. “I can try.” You lied. Seeing Fowey’s face light up made your stomach churn. What were you doing? You can’t change this. You clenched your fists tightly. Don’t give up now (name), you have to try. Sitting up straight, you took in a deep breath. “I can fix this.” You said triumphantly. Looking back at Flowey you frowned. “You have to come with me though.” You said. Flowey shook his head violently. “No, no, I can’t.” he whimpered. He looked back at you and sighed. The way you looked at him must have changed his mind. “Ok, ok, I’ll go, just, don’t look at me like that.” He whispered. You reached down and removed your shoe, hoping to carry Flowey in it. “Wait, check your inventory. You might have something in there.” He said. “Inventory? How?” you asked confused. “Wave your hand to the left.” He explained. You waved your hand as he instructed and a side bar popped up. At the top it read, PLAYER: (name). Below it was stats then inventory. Clicking on inventory, another side bar opened. It showed only one item, a leather bag. Clicking on it, the side bars disappeared and the bag appeared in your hand. “wow.” You breathed. You took the dirt under Flowey and lifted it up, placing it and him in the bag. It seemed the Flowey was comfortable, until a voice emitted from the darkness. You both held your breath as a figure emerged in front of them.


End file.
